The Twelve Days of Duelist Kingdom
by pikachu909
Summary: A song parody of The Twelve Days of Christmas, The characters is based on a fanfiction The New Revival.  Please read and review


The 12 Days of Duelist Kingdom

By

Pikachu909

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Star Wars, Kazuki Takahashi, George Lucas, and the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas". But I do own a female Pikachu name Lily.

A show is taking place in a theater in Domino City. Everyone who is waiting with great excitement for the show to begin.

As the lights begins to dim and the spotlight shines on the author and a girl Pikachu riding on her right shoulder.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming tonight." She happily said to the audience. "I'm Pikachu909 and this my Pikachu, Lily. Lily say hi to everyone."

"Pika Pika!" Lily said cheerfully to the audience.

"You get an extra treat for all of you lucky people out there because singing along with me are Kazuki Takahashi….." On cue, Kazuki entered the left side of the stage. After he entered, he bowed to the audience.

"Hello everyone, it is a great honor to be with you tonight." Kazuki said humbly and with great joy.

"And George Lucas!" On cue, George Lucas entered the right side of the stage and waved at the crowd.

"Hello everyone," George stated. "Like Kazuki, it is great being here with all of you tonight."

Without any further or due they start the show.

_"On the first day of Duelist Kingdom that the force gave to me,"_ George, Kazuki, and Pikachu909 sang. _"A wise Jedi Master."_ With that a spotlight shined a Force Spirit of Obi-Wan as he greets the audience.

_"On the second day of Duelist Kingdom that the force gave to me,"_ The three narrators sang.

_"Two amulets."_ Kiro and Alana entered from two rising platforms from the basement.

_"And a wise Jedi Master."_ Everyone on stage sang together.

_"On the third day of Duelist Kingdom that the force gave to me,"_ The three narrators sang.

_"Three padawans."_ Luke, Alana, and Kiro sang in unison after Luke entered from the curtain.

_"Two amulets."_ Kiro and Alana sang.

_"And a wise Jedi Master."_ Everyone on stage sang together.

_"On the fourth day of Duelist Kingdom that the force gave to me," _George, Kazuki and Pikachu909 continued. A spotlight shined on Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba.

_"Four trap cards."_ They sang.

_"Three padawans."_ Luke, Alana, and Kiro sang.

_"Two amulets."_ Alana and Kiro sang.

_"And a wise Jedi Master."_ Everyone on stage sang.

_"On the fifth day of Duelist Kingdom that the force gave to me,"_ George, Kazuki, and Pikachu909 sang. _"Five magic cards."_ With that, George and Kazuki hold two magic cards each while Pikachu909 holds up only one magic card.

_"Four trap cards."_ Yugi and Seto sang.

_"Three padawans."_ Luke, Alana, and Kiro sang.

_"Two amulets."_ Alana and Kiro sang.

_"And a wise Jedi Master."_ Everyone on stage sang.

_"On the sixth day of Duelist Kingdom that the force gave to me,"_ The three narrators sang.

_"Six finalists."_ Alana and Kiro sang as six small hologram projectors hover on stage behind the audience. The first projector came on stage shows a hologram of Alana. The second projector shows a hologram of Bandit Keith. The third projector shows a hologram of Mai Valentine. The fourth projector shows a hologram of Yugi Moto. The fifth projector shows a hologram of Joey Wheeler and the last projector shows a hologram of Kiro Naka.

_"Five magic cards."_ George, Kazuki, and Pikachu909 sang as they lift up five magic cards to the air.

_"Four trap cards."_ Yugi and Seto sang.

_"Three padawans."_ Luke, Alana, and Kiro sang.

_"Two amulets."_ Alana and Kiro sang.

_"And a wise Jedi Master."_ Everyone on stage sang.

_"On the seventh day of Duelist Kingdom that the force gave to me,"_ The Narrators continued.

_"Seven days at Tanzania."_ Qui-Gon, Kiro, and Alana sang after Qui-Gon entered from the left side of the stage in his cat form and leaped on to Kiro's left shoulder as the curtain open to show a stand up version of Mt. Kilimanjaro.

_"Six finalists."_ Alana and Kiro sang as they show the audience to the holograms of the finalists.

_"Five magic cards."_ George, Kazuki, and Pikachu909 sang as they lift up five magic cards to the air.

_"Four trap cards."_ Yugi and Seto sang.

_"Three padawans."_ Luke, Alana, and Kiro sang.

_"Two amulets."_ Alana and Kiro sang.

_"And a wise Jedi Master."_ Everyone on stage sang.

_"On the eighth day of Duelist Kingdom that the force gave to me,"_ The narrators continued.

_"Eight seconds of foreseeing visions."_ Alana sang as she groaned at her past visions that she had at Duelist Kingdom.

_"Seven days at Tanzania."_ Qui-Gon, Kiro, and Alana.

_"Six finalists."_ Alana and Kiro sang as they show the audience to the holograms of the finalists.

_"Five magic cards."_ George, Kazuki, and Pikachu909 sang as they lift up five magic cards to the air.

_"Four trap cards."_ Yugi and Seto sang.

_"Three padawans."_ Luke, Alana, and Kiro sang.

_"Two amulets."_ Alana and Kiro sang.

_"And a wise Jedi Master."_ Everyone on stage sang.

_"On the ninth day of Duelist Kingdom that the force gave to me,"_ The narrators continued.

_"Nine Stripes on Qui-Gon's back."_ Kiro sang as he lifted the cat, so the audience can see Qui-Gon's back.

_"Eight seconds of foreseeing visions."_ Alana sang, as she feels dreadful from her visions at Duelist Kingdom.

_"Seven days at Tanzania."_ Qui-Gon, Kiro, and Alana.

_"Six finalists."_ Alana and Kiro sang as they show the audience to the holograms of the finalists.

_"Five magic cards."_ George, Kazuki, and Pikachu909 sang as they lift up five magic cards to the air.

_"Four trap cards."_ Yugi and Seto sang.

_"Three padawans."_ Luke, Alana, and Kiro sang.

_"Two amulets."_ Alana and Kiro sang.

_"And a wise Jedi Master."_ Everyone on stage sang.

_"On the tenth day of Duelist Kingdom that the force gave to me,"_ The narrators continued.

_"Ten star chips."_ Joey sang proudly as he shows all ten star chips on his dueling glove to the audience.

_"Nine Stripes on Qui-Gon's back."_ Kiro sang as he lifted the cat, so the audience can see Qui-Gon's back.

_"Eight seconds of foreseeing visions."_ Alana sang, as she still feels dreadful from her visions at Duelist Kingdom.

_"Seven days at Tanzania."_ Qui-Gon, Kiro, and Alana.

_"Six finalists."_ Alana and Kiro sang as they show the audience to the holograms of the finalists.

_"Five magic cards."_ George, Kazuki, and Pikachu909 sang as they lift up five magic cards to the air.

_"Four trap cards."_ Yugi and Seto sang.

_"Three padawans."_ Luke, Alana, and Kiro sang.

_"Two amulets."_ Alana and Kiro sang.

_"And a wise Jedi Master."_ Everyone on stage sang.

_"On the eleventh day of Duelist Kingdom that the force gave to me,"_ The narrators continued.

_"Eleven seconds of seeing Marik getting bashed."_ Bandit Keith sang as a huge screen lowered from the ceiling, showing Alana as Shahra using her powers to levitate Marik as she bash him from the wall and ceiling.

_"Ten star chips."_ Joey sang proudly as he shows all ten star chips on his dueling glove to the audience.

_"Nine Stripes on Qui-Gon's back."_ Kiro sang as he lifted the cat, so the audience can see Qui-Gon's back.

_"Eight seconds of foreseeing visions."_ Alana sang cheerfully as she feels better from being dreary from her visions.

_"Seven days at Tanzania."_ Qui-Gon, Kiro, and Alana.

_"Six finalists."_ Alana and Kiro sang as they show the audience to the holograms of the finalists.

_"Five magic cards."_ George, Kazuki, and Pikachu909 sang as they lift up five magic cards to the air.

_"Four trap cards."_ Yugi and Seto sang.

_"Three padawans."_ Luke, Alana, and Kiro sang.

_"Two amulets."_ Alana and Kiro sang.

_"And a wise Jedi Master."_ Everyone on stage sang.

_"On the twelfth day of Duelist Kingdom that the force gave to me,"_ The narrators sang.

_"Twelve eliminated duelists."_ Twelve duelists sang.

_"Eleven seconds of seeing Marik getting bashed."_ Bandit Keith sang as a huge screen still shows Alana as Shahra using her powers to levitate Marik as she bash him from the wall and ceiling.

_"Ten star chips."_ Joey sang proudly as he shows all ten star chips on his dueling glove to the audience.

_"Nine Stripes on Qui-Gon's back."_ Kiro sang as he lifted the cat, so the audience can see Qui-Gon's back.

_"Eight seconds of foreseeing visions."_ Alana sang.

_"Seven days at Tanzania."_ Qui-Gon, Kiro, and Alana.

_"Six finalists."_ Alana and Kiro sang as they show the audience to the holograms of the finalists.

_"Five magic cards."_ George, Kazuki, and Pikachu909 sang as they lift up five magic cards to the air.

_"Four trap cards."_ Yugi and Seto sang.

_"Three padawans."_ Luke, Alana, and Kiro sang.

_"Two amulets."_ Alana and Kiro sang.

_"And a wise Jedi Master."_ Everyone on stage sang.

The End


End file.
